


Trapped

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Daniel’s good intentions take a turn for the worst





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Trapped

##  Trapped 

##### Written by Blackmagic   
Comments? Write to us at [karen.clarke1@btinternet.com](mailto:karen.clarke1@btinternet.com)

 

Daniel looked up in time to see the support beam shift, he shot to his feet and made a mad dash across the open area shouting as he went, he collided with Jack just as the beam dislodged and collapsed but as they went down Jack hit his head hard on a small pile of rocks and Daniels legs became pinned under the support beam.

Daniel started to come too chocking on the dust as it finished settling his legs felt completely numb but his spine protested under his twisted position, he could feel something warm under his left hand and looked up squinting through the darkness and found Jack sprawled on the ground in front of him,

"Jack… Jack can you hear me?"

The only thing that Daniel received was a almost silent moan but it helped Daniel knowing that he hadn’t killed him, Daniel let go of Jack and fished through his pockets trying to locate the radio, but the only thing his found was pieces, he pulled his hand away and looked at Jack prying that his was still in one piece, he stretched his arm forward barely reaching Jack’s waist, he pushed himself with all his strength but the movement caused the beam to move crushing his legs further, he gritted his teeth together trying not to cry out, the crackling of the radio made some of the pain descend from his mind, he had to reach the radio, Daniel took a deep breath and lunged towards the noise and just managed to take hold of the radio as his movement brought down more dust causing a cough to rack through his lungs.

"Carter," (The radio crackled,) "Telc," (More crackling,) 

"Daniel?" 

"Carter there’s been a cave in myself and Jack are trapped inside,"

"What’s your condition?"

More crackling, "Daniel?"

More crackling as Daniel took a deep dusty breathe, 

"Jack’s unconscious I think," (loud coughing could be heard over the radio) "he hit his head, my legs trapped possibly broken but apart from that I’m,"

More coughing and crackling then the radio went dead, 

"Daniel? Come in Daniel."

Nothing the radio remained silent; Carter looked at Telc, Telc moved towards the entrance of the mine and started to move some of the boulders but everyone he moved weakened the structure more causing it to cry out; Carter laid a hand on Telc’s shoulder he looked back at her and could see the worry in her crystal blue eyes.

"Telc don’t, we don’t know what’s happening inside, I going back to earth to get some help."

Telc nodded and stepped away from the mine and watched as Carter took off at sprint back to the gate. 

Daniel heard more moaning coming from Jack, but found the pain in his lower back prevented him from moving, he looked at Jack and could scarcely see the whites of his eyes.

"Hey Jack, you awake?"

More moaning came from his direction, 

"Jack;" 

Daniel smacked him on the ankle, 

"Jesus Daniel, give a guy a minute will you,"

Daniel let out the breath he was holding, 

"How you feeling Jack?" (There was a long period of silent,) "Well I don’t usually have a headache like this until after two bottles of you’re beer," 

Violent coughing rattled from inside Daniel’s chest, making worry pound on Jacks head, 

"Daniel what’s wrong?" 

Daniel sucked in deep breath,

"Nothing just a little too dusty for my liking," 

"Bullshit Daniel," 

"Oh that nice considering I saved your backside," 

"Yer resulting in you getting hurt,"

"It’s nothing," 

More silence, "come here and prove it then,"

More coughing filled the mine, 

"Daniel?" 

Nothing, 

"Shit."

Jack levered himself from the ground, and looked down at Daniel who was laying face down in the sand, Jack moved himself round and cursed under his breath when he found a large support beam burying Daniels legs, he moved his head to the side then moved carefully down to his legs and found the ground slightly sticky he couldn’t see the colour but Jack knew it wasn’t a good sign, he also knew he couldn’t move the beam by himself so he moved back to Daniels head and sat in front of him supporting him in his lap, he could feel warm liquid trickling down the side of his head and closed his eyes.

Movement and voices started to fill his mind, then the sudden realisation that he was laying down struck him, his eyes sprung open and found himself on a stretcher with Carter giving order to several other members of the SGC.

"Hey Jack how you doing?" 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as her soft voice echoed around his aching head like a thunderstorm; he felt Carter’s warm hand on his forehead and opened his eyes again.

"Daniel?" 

Carter gave him a worried look before standing giving the command for Jack to be taken back through the stargate, but as he was moved away Jack grabbed hold of Carter’s wrist with a pleading look in his eyes.

"We’re trying everything we can to get him free, but every little movement brings the mine closer to collapsing completely" 

She then pulled her wrist free giving him her bravest smile and turned away not letting Jack see the tears that she could no longer control, Jack watched her for several more moments before giving into the invading darkness.

*****************************************************************

"DANIEL!!!!"

Jack’s urgent scream had Janet on her feet and dashing into the infirmary in time to stop him from pulling the drip out, she placed a comforting hand on his chest pushing him easily back down on the bed.

"Colonel take it easy"

Jack’s eyes focused on Janet’s; blinking several times as if trying to convince him self that it was her, her hand went down to his wrist checking on his pulse.

" Colonel you with me?"

Jack nodded scanning his surroundings and was about to ask about Daniel when the doors to the infirmary swung open revealing both Carter and Telc, a reassuring smile spread across her lips as she walked across to the bed.

"Well it’s nice of you to join us" 

Jack gave her a confused look before turning a questioning one of Janet.

"You suffered a fractured skull which in turned caused pressure to build up in you’re brain cavity, I operated three days ago, you had us all worried for a while" 

Jack went quite for a second or two trying to swallow the information unbelieving that it had been three days since the cave in, he lifted his hand up to his scalp and felt a soft bandage covering it and small chuckle left his lips resulting in the three people surrounding his bed to frown, it then he hit them with the question.

"What about Daniel?" 

Janet took a deep breath that worried Jack but when she turned to Carter for confirmation his heart almost died, Carter nodded and moved pulling the curtain back to reveal Daniel.

"Hey Jack, thought you were going to sleep forever"

Jack couldn’t believe his eyes; Daniel was attached to just as many machines as he was, a tight bandage covering his chest, with the sheets covering his legs raised.

"Daniel?"

Daniel gave him a puzzled look, scratching his head.

"Jack?"

Janet shock her head, before plucking Jack’s chart from the end of the bed scribbling several notes on it, watching the four of them, before stepping in.

"Daniel has two broken legs and several cracked ribs, which punctured his lung, but with some therapy and tender loving care he will be fine, as will you Colonel, now if you will excuse me I have to fill in a few reports"

On her last word she walked back to her office relief washing over her, as a laugh echoed through the infirmary followed closely by a few groans of pain. 

  


* * *

>   
> © April 15, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### feed back stimulates the mind 

* * *

  



End file.
